Mind Melt
by Brennan51
Summary: Shinsou meets Deku while working in a cafe in his local town. Who would have guessed that this would lead into something really cute.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Busy Day at Work

Shinsou cursed having to be awake as early as he was. Ever since he started classes at the local college he has seemed to have less and less time to the things he would like to do. But he wasn't going to complain out loud because deep down he knew that he was doing this for his two adopted dads. Aizawa and Mic had been nice enough to take him and Eri from the same orphanage. Being put into a loving family with strict rules was a change of pace for sure but one that was actually very welcomed by the purple haired teen. He respected that Aizawa had rules and expected the best out of Shinsou. He saw something that not many others did. And since then he has been proving him right every step of the way. Making his way into the local college without going through middle and high school. Did it help that both of his dads worked at the college. Sure but he was going to prove to people that he has what it takes to become successful without the use of those two.

The walk to work was always a long and annoying one. But in his favor he did get to work at his favorite cafe in town. And he had the afternoon shift which usually meant that he was paired with his close friend Denki Kaminari. Denki and his family were the only ones that knew the truth about shinsou. The knew that he was asexual but bi romantic. (If you don't understand that means he like relationships with both boys and girls but has no sexual desire towards them. I personally relate to this. Alright back to the story.) I mean it's not that the thought of sex revults him. He just personally has no desire to get that intimate with someone. He just wants someone to hold and give his love and affection too. The same way that he missed out on during his early years. Luckily Aizawa has been there to change that for the better.

As he reached the Cafe he could see the big sign welcoming anyone to the cafe. Green Acres Cafe was spread across the sky in bold dark forest green letters. As he rounded the back he placed on the dark green apron that he was carrying in his hand. Stopping to look at his reflection in a rain puddle he could see that everything looked good. The grey long sleeve shirt with its sleeves rolled up and ripped up jeans complimented each other in a way that was hard to describe. He could see that the bags under his eyes from studying have become more noticeable on top of his already tired looking features. His purple hair stuck up in the front giving it a cool wave and spike effect that no one else could seem to pull off but him. Nodding to himself slightly he entered the building.

As soon as he opened the door his nose was attacked by the sweet scent of coffee and maple syrup. He could see the bright yellow hair of his friend racing around and handing out food. The other workers also helped as Shinsou lead himself back into the kitchen.

Grabbing the spatula he quickly managed to pick up right were the last chef left off. Giving the people who sat at the counter a good show. As he carefully poured the batter into each spot he could hear the impressed patrons whisper as he flipped one after another. Making sure they were perfect every single time. The faster he went the more oh's and ah's he was getting. It actually made Shinsou feel awesome making people impressed by doing something that he enjoyed. He couldn't help the small toothy smirk that arose on the side of his mouth.

Soon the bar was empty and the lunch rush had ended. Cleaning of his large flat grill again he could finally take a breather. As he was relaxing however a boy came up to him covered in Maple Syrup and Butter.

"Denki how in the hell did you manage that…." He chuckled out as the teen looked to take off his apron.

"Some little kid tripped me on accident and I landed onto the plates I was bringing back. So I got left over syrup and butter all over me. Is any of it in my hair? Oh god please tell me that it missed my hair." Denki started to frantically run his hands through his already messy hair. The sight couldn't help but make Shinsou laugh as he watched the teen freak out. Denki suddenly stopped as he realized what a fool he probably looked like at the moment. His face went flush red as he grabbed the back of his neck. "But hey, my shift is actually over soon so I was wondering if you could make me up some pancakes to go." Shinsou grabbed the pitcher of batter that had some left over. "Yeah I should be able to. Just go get cleaned up and I should be able to bring them back."

"Nah its fine, I'm clean enough. I will just sit at the counter and watch. I usually never get to see you do this." Denki said as he sat back into one of the counter stools. Shinsou again just gave a small chuckle and went to work. Or at least that was the plan…

As he began to pour the batter he overheard someone from the entrance ask if they could sit at the counter. He looked over to see who it was and see if he should ask Denki to move so that the customer doesn't get upset….. But instead he just found himself staring.

It was a teen with bright and dark green hair. The teen was wearing a yellow zip up sweatshirt with a white undershirt with some japanese writing on it. A pair of blue jeans seemed to perfectly fit the boys body. The bright red sneakers seemed to draw a bit of colour into the outfit. The whole look was topped the boys face. Two perfect emerald color eyes beamed in the direction of the counter and the freckles that lined his checks seemed to add a whole other level of softness to the boy.

"Hey man what are you doing!" The screaming voice coming from the counter snapped Shinso back into reality. Looking back at the grill he realised that he had just been pouring the batter onto the grill in one spot. The one spot of the grill was now filled with a huge spot of pancake batter. It started to spill onto the grease trap that sat on the edge of the grill. The boy quickly stopped pouring and grabbed up his grill cleaner. Scraping away the pancake batter he could hear Kaminari laugh at the counter.

"Man I thought you were supposed to be good at this. What the hell happened? Did you get loss in my beauty again because i'm flattered if you did." Shinsou paid no attention to the cackling teen that was already at the counter. Instead he cleaned the rest of the materials and got a new pitcher and spatula.

"Do you remember what I said when I first joined this job Denki?" Shinsou asked as he turned to the teen.

"Ummmmm that your not here to make any friends." Denki said giving a little chuckle at the memory. "That's right you came in here all moody and was like I will work my hardest to become the best here. That's when I decided that I liked you. I respected that attitude. And then I whittled you down and here we are." Denki said with a cheesy grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah and I'm about five seconds from going back to my original resolve." The teen remarked as he turned back towards the grill. Before Denki could say another word a seat right across from Shinso was pulled out from the counter. Shinsou didn't dare look but he also knew it was his job. He dreaded imagining getting lost in those eyes again. But he turned to face the teen.

"Hello my name is Shinsou and how may I help you today." Sure enough it was the same teen that caused Shinsou to lose focus and ruin the batter earlier. The kid just returned a soft smile and looked at the menu.

"Hmmmmm…" Dammit even his voice is fucking cute. "Can I get all you can eat pancakes and… to drink can I get an iced tea." The somehow even sweater voice surrounded Shinso. Making him never want to hear anything else ever again.

"Of course you can… Denki will you please go get this man his drink." Shinsou said as he turned to face the other worker. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Awww come one man I am so close to done. Can't you just make someone else get it…." Shinsou shot daggers towards the kid making him real back a bit in surprise. "I mean of course I can…."

"Wait if he is almost done I don't want to burden him really. It's fine, I'm not in that much of a rush I will just wait for the next waiter to come by." The teen spoke up from the only other taken spot at the counter.

Shinsou looked back at the teen blinking a couple of times for really no reason. He just ended up shrugging his shoulders and grabbed the menu from the teen. "Okay that works then. You said all you can eat. Well you sat in the right spot because you get them fresh off the grill here." The teen smiled and turned back towards the grill. "Hey Denki how many do you want." He yelled back towards his friend/coworker.

"Just give me like 4 i guess." Shinsou nodded and got to work. He made extra sure not to mess them up for some reason. The precision flipping and cooking worked really well and seemed to impress the teen that was sitting across from him.

(Okay real quick I know its annoying that i'm just calling Deku "the teen" right now. Its getting on my nerves too. So please just bare with me and soon we will get his name. But for right now we just have to bare it. Alright…. Alright let's get back into this cute shit.)

He placed two plates in front of the two teens that were sat at the bar. "Yeah I can see why people like to know when you are working Shinsou.. These are delicious." Denki spoke as he drenched the remaining pieces in syrup and butter.

Shinsou couldn't help but chuckle "Thanks sparky boi. Anyways how are they man…" He was now directly talking to the teen that had caught his attention earlier. The teen whipped his head back with pieces on pancake in his mouth and tears in his eyes.

"There really good. Like really really good. Oh and my name is Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." The kid reached out his hand towards Shinsou. For whatever reason Shinsou just sat there looking at the hand that was outstretched towards him. "Don't worry.. I don't bite." Midoryia gave a small laugh as Shinsou snapped out of his trance.

"Oh sorry I had a mind blank there. But i'm glad you like them. As you probably already know from him saying it but my name is Shinsou. Hitoshi Shinsou."

**Authors Note:**

God that got annoying to have to keep writing "the teen" like we all know that its deku who am I fooling. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. This was really fun to write and its easily becoming one of my top 5 ships. But yeah have a good day and I hope to have you guys along with me the next time. Have a good day….. Aaaaaaaaand see ya.


	2. LongNight

Chapter 2: Long Night

At the end of the day Shinsou was glad to be done with work. The tough hours make it hell from time to time but hey Denki made it better. But no matter what he couldn't quite take his mind off of Midoriya. I mean he even got the teens number and learned that he was going to the same college as him. So all in all the work day wasn't actually that bad. Him, Denki, and Midoriya just continued to talk until someone else came up to the counter. Denki ended up leaving and eventually it just left him and Midoryia sitting around and talking. It was nice to say the least but Shinsou still had to question if he would want to do it again. From his anti-social nature he couldn't help but imagine himself just freezing up and not going out to talk to him. He could see himself wanting to stay in his room and hide away for most of the day. But on top of that Denki was the only person he even talked to outside of work or his house. And even that took up months of building. So for him to just go out of his way to talk to another person seemed like it was going to be unnecessarily complicated.

Either way he knew that he was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. So seeing his house on the horizon made him smile to himself softly. He could just imagine walking in and seeing his fathers curled up on the couch while one of the two braided Eri's hair. He would make his way through the house and he would get little comments and remarks made towards how little the family actually spent time with him. He knew it was all in good fun but deep down it still stung just a little bit. But he would always respond with one of his snarky remarks that made Aizawa cringe a little. It actually helped Shinsou to know that his family would be there for him whenever he needed it.

As he reached the door a bad feeling started to arise in his gut. He could see the garage door open even though the car hadn't been taken out from its original resting place. He knew that his dad's never opened the garage door without a good reason. It was mainly because the two wanted to keep stray dogs out of the garage and to keep there few house cats inside. Shinsou eventually shrugged it off and placed his key inside of the door's lock. Instead of being met with a locked door it actually seemed to open at the smallest touch. As he opened the door the dark and completely empty 1st floor met him. He forced himself inside with heavy feet and closed the door behind him. As he flicked on the light he could see the kitchen was a mess. It was dismantled with multiple drawers pulled out from their original resting place. The kitchen knives were scattered all over the place as if someone was trying to grab them quickly.

"Mic…. Aizawa…. Eri….. I'm Home!" Shinsou screamed into the darkness hoping that he could get some form of response. But instead he was met with complete silence. The uneasy feeling in his gut started to boil over as Shinsou started to run around the ground floor. Each new room that he entered revealed a new horror scene. None were as gut wrenching as the living room. As he flicked on the lights he saw the couch torn to shreds with what seemed to be a knife sticking out from the one cushion. The fear and anger started to bubble inside Shinsou as he made his way towards the stairs. Any happy thoughts he built up today while he hung out with Denki and Midoriya started to quickly fade away. The only thoughts in his mind were about the terror of losing his family.

As he reached his fathers' room another horror scene started to unfold. The bed was torn apart and the pillows were ripped to shreds. It looked like a wild animal had gone crazy with the room. As he ran around the front room he eventually ended up in his room. Somewhat of a relief was the fact that his room was barely touched. Only some pillows and blankets were thrown onto the floor. Finally collecting his thoughts he reached for his phone.

Shinsou: Denki. Hurry up something has happened and I don't have time to explain. Just hurry over to my house.

As Shinsou hit send he set his phone down onto his dresser and sat on the edge of his bed. What was going on? What had happened? Where are his dads? Where was Eri? Were they safe? What was he going to do if they weren't okay? Wha-

Ding*

The sound of a notification rang out into his room. There was no way that Denki could reply that fast could he. Actually it sounded as if the sound came from his closet. Shinsou stood and stared at the closet with the biggest fire in his heart. If someone was in the closet then they must of been the ones who did this. Shinsou could contain his rage as he practically ripped the closet door off its hinges. The door slammed against the wall with such force that it left a hole where it collided.

"SURPRISE"

Just as Shinsou was about to look in the closet he was jumped into from a skinny and blonde haired dufus. That dufus was Denki Kaminari. The idiot was sitting inside of his closet with Aizawa and Mic. And in between those two was Eri.

"Thank god, finally you came home… That closet was entirely to small for all four of us." Aizawa said as he exited the closet and stepped out into Shinsou's room.

"Did we get you big brother. It took a lot of energy to not speak." Eri asked innocently as she also exited the closet.

"HELL YEAH WE GOT HIM JUST LOOK AT HIS FACEEEEE!" Mic exclaimed as he was the final one to exit the closet and shut the door behind him. "But I never expected you to put a hole in you wall."

Shinsou just stood in his room dumbfounded at what was going on. Every emotion was passing through his body at once. From anger to embarrassment. And from happy to sad he felt it all.

And to make matters worse there was his smug and cocky best friend laughing at him. But none of that mattered to him as his phone tone went off again. A text lit up the screen and just as equally Shinsou's face…

A/N

Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been busy with moving out to college so please forgive me. I'm so glad people have liked this series so far. I will be sure to write even more scenes for the future. Oh, and sorry for scaring you with this chapter. Anyways have a fantastic day/night and I will catch you all later.


	3. Update

Hey guys. I'm sorry about being absent for a while. I have just been in a funk for a while. But I hope that you guys won't give up on this Fanfiction just yet. I have plenty of ideas I just have to put them down into writing. But I plan on doing that more in a while. I promise. Just have to get my life a little more stable. I hope y'all understand. I hope you guys have a good night/day.

-Brennan51


End file.
